Harry Potter and the old Creed
by Mrundertaker025
Summary: Harry Potter a half Breed a wizard and Human and he finds out he is heir to the Assassin's creed and He must fight what is Right and his former friend is a Templar
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was walking in Ginny's house and Ginny kiss Harry and came in and said dinner harry welcome back and Ron came and hugged Harry and said you can stay for a couple of weeks. Meanwhile in Ron's room Harry and Ron were sleeping and Harry had a Vision that there was a secret in the basement of his Birth house in Godric's Hollow he woke up and told Ron about it. And Harry and Ron toke a Harry's car a 1978 Pontiac Trans Am and headed to Godric's Hollow and Ron said about Ginny and Hermione and Harry said I left a note at we are going to fishing for 9 weeks. And Harry and Ron got to Godric's Hollow.

What is the Secret please comment and I tell you okay friends


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Ron got to Godric Hollow and Harry said follow me and they went into Harry's old house and Harry said it is my parent's room and he said you can look around Ron. And Harry went into his parent's room and he found something under his parent's bed it was a trunk that said C Kenway and he opened it and there was robes and a letter and Harry open letter and said Dear descendant,

If you are reading this, then you are the hope for the next generation of Assassins. Follow in the footsteps of your family and defend the brotherhood and the innocent around you, You might face more challenges than I did during the American Revolution, for the Templar's are always finding new ways to take the advantage on us.

Use your tools wisely and always follow the Creed, and become the Assassin that you're destined to be.

Remember always follow the Creed, and nothing is true and everything is permitted.

The best of wishes,

Conner Kenway and Harry pick up a bow with arrows and Rope darts, Tomahawk and Smoke bombs and the rest and with that Harry took the Assassin's robes and officially doned them, entering the next room Ron looked up.

"Bloody hell Harry," he seemed a little stunned with the outfit, "Where did the getup come from?"

Harry shook his head while stating, "Not the place to do this Ron, let's wait for a bit and talk in the car," with that they left the house. Meanwhile in the car Harry told Ron that his Great Grandfather was an Assassin during the American Revolution and Ron said fuck I so jealous right now and Harry said okay we need to go hide this from everyone and includes your Mom and Dad , Ginny, Hermione.

Okay this it for now


	3. Chapter 3

At the Burrow Ginny and Hermione were sleeping in their beds then Harry & Ron pulled up in Harry's Car and Ron went through the door and Harry was doing free running on the Burrow and went into Ron's room and took off the Robes and hid it under his trunk under his bed. Meanwhile Ron went into the dinner room and Molly Wesley thought you and Harry were going fishing and Ginny said where is Harry and Hermione said he is sleeping in bed. And Ron went in bed but Ron had a secret it is what he couldn't tell his Best friend. Then Ron woke up and went to a Warehouse to talk to an agent to Abstergo Industries and the leader said Kill the heir to Connor Kenway. And Ron said I do then Harry jumped out of a box and counter all the Templars and kill them and Ron left into am Templar ship and left and Harry said he had to do what is best.


	4. Chapter 4

At Hogwarts everybody was talking about how the people that die in the first & second world Wizarding War and Harry walked in and told the Wesley family that Ron is now a Templar and he asked Arthur to kill Ron. Then a Cannonball went through and explodes and Slughorn came and said Templars are coming and Harry got out a telescope and saw Ron telling his crew to attack Hogwarts and Dumbledore said everybody duck but Harry ran out of the great hall and took of a tomahawk and a hidden blade and everybody saw that Ron is leading the attack and they saw Harry coming to the lake and some Templars came on rowboats and everyone said get out Harry and Harry drop his weapons and he is handcuff and taken to Templar ship. Then Ron said "hello Harry" and Harry said "I slept with Ginny "and Ron punch Harry in the face and said take him below and the Templars guards toke Harry into the cells. And Ron said to Harry "Why do you live?" and Harry said "Because I have something worth living for." And Ron throws Harry into a box and Harry broke his back.


	5. Chapter 5

Then Ron grabs Harry and put him into a cell and locks it and he had his Favorite two guards guarding Harry. Then Ron came and said gave 50,000 pounds or the Assassin would die and two guards grab the Assassin and took to the upper deck and everybody said who that then Ron said remove the hood. Then everybody said "Harry" and Ginny said what my Boyfriend is the Assassin that saved the people from the Templars and Harry broke through the guards and Ron came off the ship and ran into a forest and Harry Chased after Ron and he caught up to Ron and Stabbed Ron. And Harry said "I sorry about Ron but I had to do it". Then Harry picks up Ron and carried him to a table and calls his Fellow Assassins and they all came and Harry made a fire and got a stick and put the stick in the fire and throws it on Ron. Then everybody saw that Ron died and Harry left and went in his Car then a song came We're not indestructible,

Baby better get that straight

I think it's unbelievable

How you give into the hands of fate

Some things are worth fighting for some

Feelings never die

I'm not askin' for another chance

I just wanna know why

There's no easy way out there's no shortcut

There's no easy way out givin' in can't be wrong

I don't wanna pasify you

I don't wanna drag you down

But I'm feelin like a prisoner

Like a stranger in a no named town

I see all the angry faces

Afraid that could be you and me

Talkin about what might have been

I'm thinkin about what I used to be

There's no easy way out there's no shortcut home

Ther's no easy way out givin' in can't be wrong

Baby,baby we can she'd this skin

We can know how we feel inside

Instead of goin' down and endless road

Not knowin if we're dead or alive

Some things are worth fightin for

Some feelings never die

I'm not askin for another chance

I just wanna know why

There's no easy way out there's no shortcut home

There's no easy way out givin in givin in can't be wrong no

There's no easy way out there's no shortcut home

There's no easy no easy no easy way out. The End

This is song above shows flashbacks of Harry and Ron form first years to the Battle of Hogwarts

RIP

Ron Weasley

Born March 1,1980

Died July 3, 1999 day before American freedom from England


End file.
